


A New Friend

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [9]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, God Squad - Freeform, OC-Tober 2019 Prompt Fill, Pre-Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: The mercenary laughs in surprise at Nona's comment. “Heh. You’re secretly funny.” He regards her for a moment, then nods. “Yep, I like you. We’re gonna be friends.”
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).

> For the OC-Tober / Hangout Locations Prompt: an abandoned house on the edge of town  
(AKA Nona Makes A Friend)

The old house at the edge of town is dirty and damp, but it’s isolated and the walls provide some shelter against the cold wind, so that’s where Nona and her fellow traveler end up settling for the night.

Nona keeps a cautious eye on her companion as she lays out her on bedroll in the least-dustiest space she can find. His presence is still a bit of a surprise. She’d known someone would be meeting her on the road to escort her to Defiance Bay; she’d just been expecting that someone to be another priest.

The mercenary on the other side of the room, smoking a pipe and nonchalantly rifling through empty cabinets, is certainly _not _a priest.

Nona wrinkles her nose at the smell of the smoke off the pipe. “Do you have to do that in here?”

“Ah, come on. It covers up the smell of mold,” he answers with a grin. He’s been doing that a lot- smiling and joking and acting like he knows Nona despite the fact they only met a day ago. Nona can’t tell for sure how genuine he’s being. His attitude makes her suspicious, although she knows she’s likely just being paranoid.

When the mercenary receives no answer to his quip, he shrugs. “I’m joking. Mostly. I haven’t seen any mold, not yet at least. Just spiders. But that means this place has been abandoned for a while, which means it’s safe, which means you can relax a little.”

Nona rolls her eyes but lets the subject drop. She moves to the window, where she can watches grey clouds roll across the sky. “I suppose this place is better than sleeping out in the cold. Even with spiders.”

“Exactly! Let’s just hope this place doesn’t get washed out if it rains tonight. Floods can hit fast in these parts.”

“And here I always thought ‘backwater town’ was just an expression.”

The mercenary laughs in surprise at her comment. “Heh. You’re secretly funny.” He regards her for a moment, then nods. “Yep, I like you. We’re gonna be friends.”

Nona raises an eyebrow at that. She doesn’t quite know how to react to this immediate friendliness…but she has to admit, despite her wariness, that it’s the most pleasant conversation she’s had in a while. “We’ll see,” she allows, and although it’s not exactly a confirmation, the man grins.


End file.
